Early Game Tips 1
Using grid keys, rally points and queueing commands, are the most effective way to improve your control in Dawn of War. Following the tips here are certain to improve your: * map control, as you can take the map faster. * multi-tasking, as you can quickly deal with the things going on in-game. * reactions, as you are not solely relying on the mouse to do the work for you. Grid Keys The mod is both more micro and macro-intensive than the original game. There are more frequent and meaningful decision to be made. In many cases reacting in a timely manner to events has a major impact on success. Grid keys are available from the dowpro installer. There are two options: QWERTY or AZERTY, which you should pick based on what kind of keyboard you have. The default hotkeys have a few major major problems * The hotkeys are all over the keyboard. * They are way different for each race. * They are unique to the game. With the Grid keys set up I can play almost any RTS game using the same hotkey set up, which is a huge advantage. There is a spatial relationship between where the icon is on the User Interface and your Keyboard. Control of the game is far easier. Rally Points What is it? A rally point is a location set by the player which affects the deployment of and initial movement by troops from their production structure. Where can I place a rally point? Anywhere. It does not matter if the location is in Fog of War or out of it. You can place a Rally Point at a location on the map. You can even place a Rally Point on an ally or enemy model. In this case the Rally Point will stick to that model, moving along with it. This is really useful when you want newly constructed units to join with your main force. You can place a Rally Point on an objective in the map. In this case the newly produced unit will move to that location and try to capture or decapture the objective as soon as possible. Does the location of the rally point affect how the produced unit is deployed? Yes. A unit will be deployed on the side of the structure to minimize distance between itself and the rally point. How do such units behave upon being produced? A unit that leaves a structure that has placed a rally point will: * Will take the most direct (and efficient) route to that rally point. * Will capture a point (such as a strategic point, relic, critical location) if the rally point was placed on that point. * Not react to enemies until they reach their rally point. Can you queue up commands for a unit that is following a rally point? Yes. Once a unit is deployed and while it is still following the action of the rally point, commands can still be queued onto it using the shift key (as described in greater detail below). Hold down the shift key to queue up commands What is it? Units that are currently taking actions can have multiple commands given to them. When you issue a normal command, the unit stops its current action and performs the new action. It is possible, however, to queue up commands such that the unit performs each action in the order that they are given to it. Queuing up commands can be performed by holding the SHIFT key on the keyboard while executing the command. Any command - such as movement or construction - can be queued up. Each unit has its own command queue. When you queue up multiple construction actions, the builder unit completes one after the next by taking the most direct route between the structures. Why should I use it? Being able to queue up commands makes it easier for you to multi-task. If you do not queue up commands, then any distraction (such as being harassed by the enemy) can lead to units not taking actions. Queuing up commands helps the player become more cognitively aware of the exact order of the actions they are performing, which can be vital in the early game. In an aggressive game for dominance over the map, precious seconds can be crucial. For example, seconds may be the difference between holding a Relic or not that substantially augments your economy and provides access to early game hero wargear. Units that enact queued actions perform actions in a timely manner. How can I use shift queueing? There are two basic routes that every new player should master: * The early game builder routine, which aims to minimise the amount of time wasted when structures need to be built. * The early game capper routine, which aims to ensure you capture the map as efficiently as possible. These are detailed in the section below. Routines Early game builder routine Aim Get a builder to build the barracks, generator, then go to the first strategic point. Method Click on the building you want to build, hold down shift, then click the other building you want to build, then click near the first strategic point to be captured. let go of shift. Tips * Avoid placing the power generator near your other structures. * Place the power generator so it is defendable, such as within range of a future LP2. * Place the power generator so that the enemy must make a greater effort if they want to kill it. Early game capper routine Aim Capture the map by following the most efficient or desired route. Consider which strategic points, relics and critical locations you want each capper to cap. Method '''Click on the point you want to capture, hold down shift, click on the other points you want to capture, then click where you want the capper to go after its done, let go of shift. '''Tip '''Decide on where the capper should go after it has captured its desired points, and enqueue that command. The following are good options: #Regroup with your army. #Move to cover or in front of the point to protect it from the enemy. #Send it back to your base, so it is at least somewhat safe from player negligence. Kiting a melee unit that won't stop chasing you '''Aim Multitask more effectively while your units are being chased in combat. Consider what route you should enqueue in order to maximise the damage their unit takes and minimise the damage your unit takes. Method '''Click the unit you want to control, click the location you want to move, hold down shift, then click a good number of locations (ideally in a circle), then left go of shift. '''Tips * Make sure to take control of the unit if he stops chasing you or changes target. * Make sure to queue up more moves if he is still chasing you. * Seek to shoot at him with a separate unit while being chased.